22 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5591 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5591); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica spadających wiśni, odc. 19 (The falling fruit mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 09:20 Budzik - Makarony 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci 10:05 Andzia - Niedźwiadek na tropie Indian, odc. 4 (Antje und der kleine Baer am Marterpfahl); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 10:25 Kraina Elfów - Zimowa opowieść, odc. 40 (The Glittering Glade); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 10:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 - Siła wyobraźni - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 22 "Życie na kółkach"; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:40 Wójt roku 2011 - finał; relacja 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Ludojady (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Galeria - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2234 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:40 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5592 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5592); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2235 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2366; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Jubileusz; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy popełnia błąd, odc. 51 (Timmy Slips up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Filary Ziemi - odc. 7/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010) 21:30 Filary Ziemi - odc. 8/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010) 22:30 Rezydencja - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 23:05 Rezydencja - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 23:40 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 15 (Lost 5, ep. 15 Follow the Leader); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:35 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 16 (Lost 5, ep. 16 The Incident, part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Trzynasty - cz. 1 (XIII The Conspiracy ep. 1) 87'; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 03:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 63; serial TVP 05:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 17/20; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:15 Obok nas; magazyn 11:50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 12:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LXI WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 124 (349) Tajemnicza historia; serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 21; teleturniej 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 893 - JM; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Szczur w koronie 46'; film dokumentalny 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/68; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 40 - Jezus futerkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Janek (11/13); telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 709 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Zawód: szpieg (Spy Game) - txt. str. 777 121'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (2001) 24:00 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 13/21 Lądowanie (Life, s. 2, ep. Re - Entry); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 2 (Lie to me s. I ep. 2 Moral Waiver); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:45 Pajęczarki 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:30 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 8/9; serial TVP 04:00 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 11/13 - Ostatnia szansa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (83) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (14) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (10, 11) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (162) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (119) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (194) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (199) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (55) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (53) - talk show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (201) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1451) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (58) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (200) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (117) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1452) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (267, 277) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Olympique Marsylia - Inter Mediolan 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów 1/8 finału 23.45 Szarże - komedia, USA 1981 02.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (68) - serial komediowy 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.25 Mango - telezakupy 07.30 Julia (37) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1561) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 39 i pół (35) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (29) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda (7) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (909) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (890) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Ukryta prawda (8) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Julia (38) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi (910) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1562) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (891) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Ugotowani 2 (4) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 W sieci zła - horror, USA 1998 00.55 HDw3D Telewision (11) - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:43 Info Poranek 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:18 Serwis sportowy 11:23 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:21 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:24 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda w regionie 17.05 W ciepłym mieście 17.15 Parafia z sercem 17.35 Na Pogórzu 17.45 Słowacka jazda 18.00 Rozmówki polsko-czeskie 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.52 Tematy dnia 19.02 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 W ciepłym mieście 19.15 Na rynku pracy 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 W ciepłym mieście 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:31 Dojechać do końca; film dokumentalny 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:26 Telekurier 01:47 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:54 Info Dziennik 02:32 Pogoda Info 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór 02:47 Polska według Kreta - odc. 20 - Poznań; magazyn 03:11 Raport z Polski 03:31 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 18 - Koncesja; magazyn 03:57 Dojechać do końca; film dokumentalny 05:02 Pogoda Info 05:08 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 101, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 34, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 158, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 142, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 143, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 11, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 102, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 144, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 145, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 159, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 W ciszy - thriller, USA 2005 23:05 Klucz do apokalipsy - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001 1:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 3:20 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:30 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:20 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 48; telenowela TVP 06:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe 07:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 07:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:10 Polonia 24 11:45 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 529 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 373* Długi sen; telenowela TVP 15:15 Celownik; magazyn 16:05 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 11; cykl reportaży 16:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 2) 17:00 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 18 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - "Sukienki Miry" - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 529 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 6 - Upał 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Śpieszmy się kochać; reportaż 00:20 Polacy na Syberii - Polscy Rockefellerzy; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 6 - Upał 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 529; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Śpieszmy się kochać; reportaż 05:20 Polacy na Syberii - Polscy Rockefellerzy; cykl dokumentalny 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Być kobietą 11.40 Muzyczna kuchnia 12.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.05 Muzyczny Relaks 16.00 Popcorn TV 16.25 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Turyści 16.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Emil z Lonneberga 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Film fabularny 22.05 Popcorn TV 22.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.15 Film erotyczny 01.00 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku